


This is where. . .

by MrsCannabalistic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Multi, Other, Reincarnation, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCannabalistic/pseuds/MrsCannabalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of seemingly random conversations between characters. Join in on the awkwardness of being a teen superhero, first crush-es, love and loyalty lasting for centuries, misunderstand, and much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> These come from my tumblr, where I write very vague related story dealing with Plagg and Tikki relationship with their humans. Along with Marinette and Adrien, and the rest of the gang, warning sporadic updates. They usually appear on tumblr first though.

  
Plagg and Tikki having secret conversation together about their human counter parts.

**Plagg Spat in disgust** : they're always falling in love!

**Tikki sways in delight** : I think its cute, it has been like this for centuries. Its young love!

**Plagg stuffing his face with cheese** : Its always young love, I just wish he didn't use me for his late night rendezvous, with his little crush, it never ends well.

**Tikki began reciting ancient words** : Chat Noir and Ladybug are destined too always be in one another present-

Plagg jumps in finishing Tikki sentence:For one can not exist without the other.

**Plagg leans slightly** : Why did we make such a stupid rule

**Tikki** : Oh! So its stupid now, but i remember someone saying they couldn't live without me~

**Plagg** : Nonsense! Cheese is my one and only love!

**Tikki** : Oh- are you saying you don't love me anymore?

**Plagg nearly choking too death on cheese** : D-DON'T do that! I remember what I said! Rash words from a young fool dying at the feet of-

Plagg trailed off becoming silent. Tikki floated and sat next too him. Brushing their shoulder together.

**Tikki** : Young and Human we were

**Plagg** : Young and Stupid we were

**Tikki** : there's more of us now. . .

  **Plagg puffs** : it makes things complicated, the only thing I like too be complicated are my cheeses

**Tikki** : Complex is good, it will help them grow.

**Plagg** : Or get them killed. . . .

**Plagg pauses then adds** : Things are different, we have always been. . .different-

**Tikki** : Yes, you are by many, Bad Luck, a thief, a con artist, a glutton, a curse. But I have never seen you that way and neither has any ladybug.

**Plagg** : So positive you are~

**Tikki** : Well one of us has too be!

 

* * *

 

**Adrien:** So whats the history behind Ladybug and Chat noir 

**Plagg:** Oh~ why the sudden interest? This doesn't have anything to do with your big OBVIOUS crush on ladybug, does it?

**Adrien:** Of course not! Just a little curious is all. .ahah.

**Plagg:** Uh huh.

**Adrien:** Come on tell me, does chat noir end up with ladybug in the end? Is this fate?

**Plagg gulping down cheese and mumbles:** Its something alright~

**Plagg:** Sometimes. . .and Sometimes no.

**Adrien:** What do you mean sometimes no?

**Plagg:** Chat Noir is a very loaded title. We aren't the luckiest cat in the box. We don't always get what we want, and sometimes things don't go as planned.

**Plagg:** There was once a time where Chat Noir was not on ladybug side. For almost a decade there, were nothing but nasty fights.

**Adrien nearly blowing plaggs ears out:** WHAT!?

**Plagg:** It was stupid, you humans have very complex emotions. Not to mention the bad guy had a hand in the whole hate situation as well.

**Adrien:** Plagg!?

**Plagg:** Calm down it not like it gonna happen between you and this ladybug. Its in the past, where it belongs. . .but beware of white.

**Adrien:** Beware of white?

**Plagg:** Yup! Now more cheese please!


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one.

When it was all said and done; Marinette knew Adrien was Chat Noir. An Adrien knew she was ladybug.   
An yet as they stood before each other, so in love, so happy, the moment couldn't be more sad.

**Marinette:** When I use my Charm, we'll lose our memories.

**Adrien nodded solemnly:** I know. . .

**Marinette:** I-

**Adrien:** I will never stop puursuing you my lady. Their no one else i'd rather be with

**Marinette clenched Adrien's hand:** When- when everything is over, I'll try my hardest to remember who you are, you'll have too do the same.

**Adrien:** Even if we don't, won't it be fun to get too know each other again. I'll see you everyday, just like before

**Marinette although a wide grin graced her face, her eyes still filled with tears:** You'd like that wouldn't you, you silly cat, too tease me all over again.

**Adrien held her hand just as tightly:** Ah. You've caught me~ Princess~

**Adrien then added:** This isn't goodbye, Its merely saying hello again

**Marinette smiled that was the final push of reassurance she needed:** Miraculous!

**Ladybug:** Ah! Huh. . . get up Chat!

**Chat Noir:** Ah! Did we win?

**Ladybug:** Clearly you silly cat, but. .

**Chat Noir:** huh? Whats wrong my lady?

**Ladybug touching her cheek:** I don't know. . . . I just suddenly feel like crying. .


End file.
